Find Me
by Stephosaur
Summary: Dr.George Huang is kidnapped in his home and as the investigation is going on our favorite Doc's secrets are uncovered along with someones else. MXM! slashiness!Violence!oocness may occur
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Hey readers well here's my second story since I love George Huang so much I decided to do a chapter fic! George will be starring soon just got to work up to it! This contains MXM love and scenes of violence and rape. You don't like than don't read! Enjoy the following. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my character, James. **

Chapter 1

The whole precinct was quiet. The atmosphere was so intense that even Munch had his witty remarks to a minimum. Elliot was staring at the board examining all the photos, looking for any type of clue that could help find him. He slammed his fist against a nearby wall.

He barely noticed Olivia approach him from behind with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey El you have to relax!"

Elliot rubbed his fist with his other hand. It was already forming a dark bruise around the knuckles.

He growled, "How can I when he's out there missing?"

Olivia sighed before pushing him near the captains closed office.

"Remember Elliot there is someone who is also scared about Georges attack. I'm sure the kid is freaking about his father being attacked but right now he needs someone who he trusts the most to talk to. James is starting to shut everyone out. You should talk to him; a few weeks ago you guys were really close."

At the same time they turned to see the small teenager sitting on a windowsill, his arms around his torso. Elliot's eyes softened as he saw the boy's reflection on the window. His eyes, the color of hazel, had a haunted look in them and his lips, just like his father, were pursed in deep thought.

Munch stood up from his file covered desk, as did Fin who had decided to get some dinner for the squad. Elliot and Olivia gave their orders and off they went. The ex-Marine walked over to the 14 year old boy, if he didn't know him well, he would have assumed the boy to be younger. His small lithe stature and big eyes hid his true age.

"Are you hungry, kiddo?"

James Huang shrugged before shaking his head negatively. Elliot squatted down to his hunches putting a hand on one of the bended knees.

"I would prefer you not to touch me, Detective."

There was an edge to his voice that made Elliot cringe. He noticed a shiver run across the small teen. The large gray sweater and baggy sweatpants were indicators that it wasn't because of the chill.

Elliot knew he had to give the kid space, he to would be touchy if someone had gone in his own home to kidnap and attack his father after beating him to unconsciousness.

The bruises were slowly fading away. A week ago they had been so dark and prominent being reminders of the brutal and violent attack. Now they were constant reminders that George Huang was in the hands of sadistic attacker.

"Come on, James, tell me what you want."

The young teenager stood up, being precautious when leaning on his cane. The rib fractures and broken leg along with the bruises to his back had given him a limp that would go away on it own. His fractured ribs had healed and he was feeling better, physically.

"I want my dad home. I want to keep hoping that my dad is still alive. I want to be able to walk without this limp, and I want the constant worry I have to go away.

He leaned closer to the stunned detective, before whispering, " I need to know if you are Elliot Stabler the man who loved my father and said he would be there that night or Elliot the coward who has no intention of ever telling the others who you really are."

_So what do you think, be nice I do accept criticism! Review and whatnot!_


	2. Chapter 2 revised

James glared at the man as he limped out of the squad-room and into the crib. Olivia noticed how angry the kid had looked and how shocked Elliot appeared.

"El the doctors said that he can't be agitated. What happened?"

The accusing tone in the boy's voice had not affected him in the least, but the fact that he sounded and looked so much like George seemed like a message to him. A message that told him he had to find George even if it meant sacrificing his badge. The words had felt like a kick to the balls.

If the kid only knew how much he blamed himself for what happened that night. He and George had originally planned to have dinner together and later on go to a show in the city. He was forced into the latter, but he didn't put up a big fuss about it. Elliot had received a call from his ex-wife who wanted to talk about their divorce with the kids. Elliot knew he was in a dilemma; he had not yet told them about his new lover and the fact that he was male.

"Liv the kid's just worried about his dad."

Olivia frowned, "Maybe it's just me, but he seems to be particularly angry with you. It's like he blames you for George's kidnapping."

He knew he was to blame for but constantly hearing this didn't make his guilt lessen.

"Benson, Stabler inside my office!"

Both detectives gave a long look at the board containing their evidence photos before heading the captain's office.

"What sup Cap?"

They noticed how he refused to look into their eyes. "Guys the FBI wants to run this case which mean we are out and they are in and that's that."

Elliot as usually got angry. "No captain you can't be serious, Huang is part of our team, and it's our case."

Captain saw determination, anger, and something else in Elliot's eyes...concern for the Doc.

" Look El I know that he's part of this team but remover he is also one of theirs and they told us that its not a sex crime, its out of our hands and jurisdiction."

Elliot brushed a hand across his face, "The kid was beaten and left bleeding in his own home and to top it off his father is missing. Look captain, James…he barely trusts us and we know the doc, handing him over to FBI would lose whatever trust he has with us to vanish."

"I know that Elliot, but they have given me reason that the child is safe with them. They knew about the kid before we did, they know the mother and his other relatives. James is safer with people he knows than wondering here with us trying to solve the case."

They were dismissed. Elliot headed to the cribs trying to contain his rage. He began to think about his time with George at the apartment. They had a movie and junk food night on Fridays and they would stuff themselves with all type of sugary and salty foods. He smiled when the memory of James and he had combined a slim Jim with a Twinkie. George had called them disgusting and opted to eat his own weird contraption of Oreos and peanut butter. He frowned, tomorrow would be the day they usually held movie nights.

Olivia came in and sat on the rickety bed. "I can't believe this is happening those idiots don't know shit about James or the Doc! Do you think George has a boyfriend that James would feel safe to stay with?"

'Was it time to tell her about their relationship?' thought Elliot.

"Yea there's this guy he goes out with. Here's the weird thing, he's the complete opposite of George, but he loves Huang like a lot you can't believe his love for him. This guy even gets along with the kid. Hell he even took it upon himself to teach the kid some moves in defending himself; he treats James like he's his own son. This guy that Huang is seeing knows how special they both are…

Olivia raised an eyebrow as he continued to ramble. 'Could it possibly be? No he's the golden boy, though he has been happier and calmer the last few months.'

She abruptly stood up causing Elliot to shut up for a moment.

"You're him aren't you, Elliot?"

Elliot sighed as he took off a ring that he had gotten George and himself on their first anniversary.

He gave it to her and she immediately recognized it. It was like the silver ring at the crime scene except this wasn't on a chain covered in blood and the ring size was larger.

"George actually cried when I got us those. He got me this tie that was imported from China. It was red silk and embroidered with my initials. I loved it even though it made my gift look cheap. Gosh he loved that ring so much…I want …I need him back."

The strong macho detective finally broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

The raw emotion in his voice got Olivia moving and embracing the tall detective. She felt his strong arms around her. Harsh breathing and sniffles were heard.

"How long Elliot?"

Elliot replied, "About a year and a half."

"El we will find George, don't doubt that. Is that why James is a bit distant with you?"

Elliot said, "He's angry with me because the day he was attacked I was supposed to come over and have a dinner date with George. But Kathy called me to talk about the divorce with the kids. If I hadn't gone…."

He trailed off, his shoulders sagging as he held his head between his hands.

"It's not your fault Elliot. James knows this is true he just needs someone to blame."

"Liv, if u was there I could have protected them both from getting hurt by that bastard. You should have seen James; he was so scared you could see it in his eyes. When we found him he was lying on the floor bleeding from all his wounds. The only thing he wants most in the world is his father."

Olivia sighed, "If you fight to keep him then he will feel like he's near his dad in a way. The do would not want his only son in the hands of people he's not close to."

"You think they will let me have guardianship over him?"

Olivia sighed, "Well they will, if they know the relationship between you and George. You know what that means right?"

Eliot nodded solemnly. "I have to be brave for this kid and strong for his sake."

"Benson, Stabler foods here!"

They gave each other a look of understanding before leaving the room. They smelled the delicious aroma of pizza and suddenly realized how hungry they were, there was nothing edible in the mini-fridge.

They had their own slices and Elliot saw one without an owner. Elliot opened the box which contained a greasy slice of pepperoni pizza. He loved meat but his favorite was plain cheese. Everyone else had their own favorite.

Someone, hen noticed, was missing. James was somewhere and he was most likely hungry. The young teen was a vegetarian like his father. He took both the plain cheese and pepperoni slices to the boy.

Olivia noticed the detective pick up both slices and head to the crib. 'He treats him as if he was his own son.' She continued to eat her sausage pizza while talking to Munch about his new theory.

In the crib, Elliot found James lying on top of one of the bunk beds. He was reading a book that he had relentlessly begged George to buy for him. George had told him that he had to learn to wait and be patient but Elliot had bought it for him anyways. He had been so happy that day and Elliot wished he could make him smile just like he did that day.

"James, dinners here but our old Munch forgot to order a vegetarian pizza for you, so the choice is a cheesy pizza or a pepperoni slice. Now I know which one you are going to pick but if for some…"

He noticed James struggling to get down the top bunk and immediately went help the injured teen. Elliot gently got him by the waist and placed him on the ground, he was light for kid his age.

"I'll take the pepperoni slice, thanks."

'That's weird', thought Elliot. He handed James his slice of pizza and both began to eat.

They ate in the small room talking about random topics. The tense atmosphere between the small teen and adult had passed. Elliot noticed how James had made a small pile of pepperoni slices near his plate. The detective was about to question him about it when a soft patter in the room sounded.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"James what is it?"

Elliot walked to the other side of the room where in a cardboard box full of rags and cushions laid a small puppy with gold fur and dark eyes. It was jumping, seeking for James.

"Really James I understand teen rebellion but getting a dog is new."

"I went outside for a walk; well actually it was more of a limp with this leg. Anyways I heard this faint whimpering and me being curious, went to find out what it was. That is how I found Sir Iris Maximus or Sim for short."

Elliot laughed both from the name and that James wasn't depressed as he was earlier. He stroked the small puppy's hat and grinned at its antics.

"Look Elliot I know I have been acting like a total brat but I don't know I need something to distract me even if its just a second please can I keep him."

He got the plate of food and sat it down on the floor, nudging the dog to eat. It refused to even look at it.

James sighed, "I gave him some food earlier but I think he's still hungry. Can I keep him please?"

Elliot rubbed his tired eyes, "Yea kid but keep him near you Munch and the Cap will freak if they step on Sims crap."

There was a look on the young teen's face it was full of gratitude, trust, and apologetic.

"I'm sorry Elliot that I blamed you for my dad's kidnapping. I was just so angry and hurt because I was there I remember the attacker coming in and hurting us but not his face. I was so scared to even look at him. If I knew his appearance you guys would be a step closer to finding him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is a nice, long chapter for all you folks. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character James (Jem, Jamie)**

**James Flashback:**

_He remembered his dad getting ready for Elliot's arrival. He was dressed in a dark maroon dress shirt along with black slacks. The expression on his face was carefree he looked much younger without the stress and tension he held when he was profiling. _

_James had gotten home from soccer practice and was in the mood for a long shower and a nap._

"_Hey Dad guess what? I finally learned how to do the scissor kick!"_

_George came out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade and a sandwich._

_He set them down on the kitchen table before he replied, "That's fantastic, Jem, any news on who made first strings?"_

_James gave his thanks for the snack before he said, "Yeah they're going to put up the list for the players in a few weeks."_

_With his mouth full, he inquired, "When's Erit gettin' here bad?"_

_George raised an eyebrow at the garbled words before teasing him, "What I didn't catch that with the half masticated food rolling around in your mouth."_

_James playfully rolled his eyes before swallowing his mouthful._

"_Sorry when is El getting here?"_

_George chuckled, "He said he was going to be running late."_

"_Well until then what movie do you want to see?"_

_George said, "I don't know but after a long day I want something nonviolent and relaxing, like oh that new documentary..."_

_He never finished his sentence because someone was knocking at the door; James was about to go and answer it but George beat him to it. _

"_Must be Elliot."_

_Without checking the peephole he opened the door and immediately shut the door with a loud slam. _

_George fumbled as he quickly tried to put the lock and chain on the door. He gasped when a mighty kick was thrown at the door. _

_He leaned against the door using his body weight as leverage. _

_James came out of the kitchen wondering what the noise was. _

"_Dad what's wrong? I thought that was Elliot?"_

_Instead of answering, George continued to keep the door shut when more kicks were thrown at the door. _

_George stared at his son with his hazel colored eyes wide with curiosity and fear. Another kick made the locks loosen and George knew that he couldn't hold the door much longer. _

_He whispered in a calm voice, "Jamie get my phone and go hide in my room closet then call Elliot. Try not to make much noise okay?"_

_James was about to protest when his father finally lost his entire calm demeanor._

"_NOW!"_

_The door finally burst opened, the force causing George to fall on the ground unconscious. The floor vibrated under James feet when his father fell with such brutal force._

_He was running toward his fathers still form. James never saw the attacker come at him with a piece of the broken door frame aimed at his head. _

_James woke up three time after that. The first time ended with him being beaten to unconsciousness. The only thought that ran through his head was 'how's dad doing'. He was trying to fight back, blocking the blows but it never ended he actually embraced the darkness that finally embrace him. The second time he woke up and through his barely open eyes he saw his father being straddled by the attacker. He blinked to clear some of the dizziness; he saw his father kicking his legs and his arms being held above his head, yelling for the attacker to stop. He wanted to help but noticed how he could barely move an inch. James fainted the last sound he heard was, "Don't hurt him. Please!"_

_The third time he let out a pained gasp. The pain had increased tenfold. He knew it was strange but he was relieved to see no attacker standing over him but that feeling left him when he noticed his father was no where in sight. He was gone._

_He tried to yell for his father but he found the only noise coming from his mouth was a raspy sound that resembled a whisper. He remembered how strong, rough hands had squeezed his neck to keep from yelling. _

_Tears fell down his cheeks; he felt hopeless and wondered where his father was and if he had been…_

_He didn't finish the thought; he slowly rolled himself from his back, crying out from the pain that radiated in his ribs and legs. The coffee had been turned over and his father's phone had been dropped to the wood floor. With bloody fingers he dialed the phone number that he had gotten familiar with. _

"_Hey babe look I'm sorry I'm running late."_

"_Elliot it's me …help …someone broke in…they kidnapped dad."_

_He couldn't speak anymore; it was like reality was finally setting in. His father had been hurt and kidnapped, and now he was alone. His father was alone with someone who held no remorse or mercy when he was hurting them. _

_The faint sound he heard was Elliot yelling his name and the dial tone followed. He must have passed out because a few days later he woke up to a room of bright lights and the chilly air caused goosebumps on his skin. He was in a hospital. _

_He moaned at the dull throb in his head. James noticed that his arm and leg were in casts and his bare arm had bruises of different colors. He stilled when he heard the scraping of a chair. _

_A figure had shifted in his seat to get into a comfortable position to sleep in._

_Elliot._

_His startled gasp must have startled the detective when he woke up._

_James stared at him a bit dazed before everything came crashing down. His father wasn't there._

"_Where's my dad? His eyes began to tear when he noticed the dark circles and red eyes on the detective's face. That was not a good sign. _

"_I don't know James but I promise you, we will find him and the bastard who did this to you."_

_James was suddenly angry. He was angry that his father was kidnapped, angry that he was in the hospital, and angry that Elliot had not been there to help them._

"_Where were you Elliot? Huh?"_

_This made the detective flinch as if he had been slapped in the face. He moved closer to the bed, whispering, "I am sorry James, I really am sorry."_

_He didn't want pity or apologizes. He wanted his father._

"_I don't care what you are. Leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you."_

**Well there you have it! Review guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well here's chapter 5! Sorry but school and upcoming graduation just a lot boggling my mind! hope you like this chappy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character James!**_

The memories of the attack continued to haunt the small teen and it showed how it was affecting the young boy. He noticed the grey smudges under his eyes which he assumed to be because of sleepless nights and at the moment the boy was experiencing a flashback.

Elliot saw James eyes have a distant look in them and when a sharp gasp came from the young boy's mouth, he knew the flashback was over.

Elliot knew that James needed comforting words and reassurance that everything would be okay but he couldn't form the words. He was having trouble reassuring his own self.

He was thinking of finding Olivia to comfort James but was knocked out of air when the small teen ran to him and into his arms.

With no hesitation, Elliot embraced him, feeling the shakes coming from the small teen.

"It's alright James, we are going to find him and if it makes you feel somewhat better, I told Olivia about your father and me."

This made James look up, his tear stained face looked genuinely surprised.

"What did she say?"

Elliot let go of James and answered:

"She sounded accepting but we have another problem and I think I have a solution."

James was curious about the change of tone in Elliot's voice.

"What's the problem?"

"Well James, the FBI wants to take dad's case and they want to leave you with relatives instead of hanging out here."

James backed away from him. His back was against the wall.

"You can't send me away I…I... it's not fair, please they don't like my dad, and they are not going to like me at all. Everything is screwed up right now. If you make me leave, I won't be able to see my friends, or go to my school and…it will feel like I'm moving on and I can't do that to my dad."

He took a huge gulp of air to try to calm his nerves but he was on the verge of hysterics.

"Elliot I can't leave, I know you and the rest of the squad. Believe it or not you guys are my family at the moment and sending me to strangers would not make me feel safe at all!"

Elliot stepped in before James gave himself an anxiety attack.

"I know and you won't be happy, James that's why I need you to come with me. I am going to tell the captain about your dad and me."

James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Elliot."

Elliot gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey no problem kid, come one after this we can go home."

They left the crib and went to the captain's office. Surprisingly the FBI sergeant was there.

"Good evening Sergeant Marx, "greeted James.

The older man had a bushy black beard, dark eyes and was enormous. His stature only emphasized his intimidating appearance.

"Hello Jameson, I'm very sorry about your father, the department including myself is working diligently on his case. How are you doing?"

James restrained his urge to give a biting remark when he answered, "I'm peachy sir just a few broken ribs and bruises."

Elliot nudged his back but the sergeant didn't seem have noticed the sarcastic respond.

"I'm sure you will get better soon, Jameson. So Don I'm here to pick up the case files and to talk to the detectives if they know any useful detail about George."

James wondered why they didn't bother to ask him about his father's life. He thought,' they probably don't want to see me break down.'

On the captain's desk laid crime scene photos of the attack. James saw parts of his living room covered in broken glass and furniture. What stood amongst those photos were those featuring his face. He knew he had bruises and scars littering his face but he didn't know how bad they had actually been in their earlier stages.

Don gave remorseful look at James who was clenching his jaw. He had witnessed many times when James would be fine in one moment and the next he would be on the verge of breaking down.

Elliot led James to a nearby chair. The three adults tried not to stare at the boy who was trying to prevent himself from crying out.

He dropped the hand that was covering his face; a teary mist covered his hazel colored eyes.

"Cap, Sergeant Marx, I want James to be placed under my guardianship."

Both older men stared at him in shock.

Sergeant Marx commented, "Detective that is very kind of you but it would best to put the child with his relatives."

Elliot replied, "Sir I happen to know Huang has been estranged from his family, they know he exists, but they have never even met the boy."

The sergeant was baffled, "How would you know this? It is known that you and Dr. Huang tend to have different views."

Elliot hesitated, "I know this because we have been together for a year and a half. And by together I mean intimately."

Don said, "Elliot what about Kathy?"

"We divorced a year ago. George and I would have been together sooner but he wanted to be sure about my decision. I didn't want to be apart from him so I divorced her."

The captain and the sergeant were awe struck. Don thought, 'The golden boy who was a stickler to his beliefs was gay?'

"Well Detective, I don't know what to say."

The look on Elliot's face was murderous and the sergeant quickly recovered by saying:

"Look I have nothing against homosexuality but I need proof about this relationship. I need to know exactly how James would be better off with you than with his relatives."

It was easy to tell how uncomfortable the sergeant was at the moment.

"Jameson, please wait outside, there are some people who are anxious to see you."

James eyes widened at the comment. He quickly turned to look at Elliot with a questionable expression.

Elliot said, "You are not going with them kid I can assure of that."

He nodded at James before the young teen left.

When James left all hell broke lose. Don had closed the doors and shut the curtains to keep prying eyes from looking in. He knew it would be difficult in taking the child away from the most persistence man in the world.

While they conversed, James was slowly making his way down the hall. He grimaced at the attire he wore. From what he had learned about his other family, they were wealthy and very upscale. He ran a hand through his long hair and tried to flatten some flying pieces.

He stopped. There they were, his grandmother and grandfather along with their daughter, his aunt.

'This is going to be awkward', thought James.

_**EH? EH? EH? Did u like it? Well I wanna know what you think so feel free to review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character James!**_

They were sitting close to each other; the older woman had his aunt in her arms to console her. James gasped at how the older man resembled his father so much. He noticed this with a pang to his heart. He missed his father very much.

In the language of his ancestors, he greeted his family.

"Hello my name is James Huang and I'm your…grandson."

Now he knew he knew he wasn't as fluent in Chinese like his father was but he considered himself to be somewhat average.

The older man started to approach him. After all the violence he had faced, anyone strange that went near him would make him weary and fidgety.

The old man said in perfect English, "I can tell, you look like George when he was your age."

James noticed that his grandfather was different; the eyes he had seen in old albums had a stern, angry look in them. Now they held a mild curiosity and there was something else that James couldn't decipher.

At that moment, Sim came out of the crib and began barking loudly as he almost slipped on the sleek floor. James momentarily forgot about the adults that continued to look at him as if her were something of a mystery.

He slowly crouched down and began to calm the excited puppy. He stopped when he heard a sharp crack.

The older man had stomped his cane on the wooden floor so hard that James was startled and from his kneeling position he fell on his bottom, causing the puppy to growl at angry man.

"Now don't tell me you are a vegetarian with a fondness for animals?"

He starred at the expression on the man's face. He didn't seem pleased to say those things. The only reason he was all of these characteristics were because of his father and he didn't mind them one bit.

Standing up to his full height, which was two feet below the older man's height.

"I won't tell you then, but I don't see a problem with possessing those characteristics."

He gasped at the sudden harsh laugh that came from his grandfather.

"Small, stubborn, and backtalk, just like his father I can see you are going to be a troublemaker as well."

James angrily replied, "How dare you! Why are you judging my when right now your son is missing?"

Suddenly the two women burst into tears. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it go.

"Look sir, I clearly see that you are not pleased with this arrangement so how about this? I stay here and you can leave whenever you want but I am not staying anywhere near you for further verbal abuse."

James knew he was being rude but he couldn't tolerate the man, his words did not show concern for his son only for his disdain toward James.

The young teen was about to leave to see how Elliot was doing, when he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"Father he is exactly like George was when he was a child; we have to keep him safe."

The younger woman had stood up and approached the young teen.

She was thin, petite, with long black hair and soft brown eyes. James had always wondered if he had cousins around his age, the only family he had ever known was his father.

"I'm Katrina, George's older sister. Look I know my father is worried about George and he is just taking it out on you."

Unable to surpass, James replied, "Lucky me Auntie."

The older man scolded, "Watch your cheek young man."

Katrina continued, "Come on honey, let's go home and tomorrow we can work out this arrangement."

"No I don't want to! They told me where you live and it's far from my school and home. Elliot's going to take care of me."

Katrina was about to answer him when her father got in his face, literally.

"You ungrateful little brat, if you only knew the schools we could send you to and the best type of extracurricular activities you could join that will help you in getting into a great University."

James's jaw dropped. One moment this man was telling him how he didn't like him and next he was offering to pay for the most expensive education there was to offer.

"No disrespect sir, but I'm only fourteen believe me the only thing I'm concerned about is my father not some Ivy League schools. Anyways, my father does that for me already. He sacrifices a lot to send me to my school."

His grandfather grunted angrily before he said:

"Look at what he did to repay us. We sacrificed so much and the only thing we ask of him is to be a doctor, not some shrink. He chooses to live in a city where there are only criminals waiting to bash your skull into brick walls. He repaid us with having a child out of wedlock and the brat is a stubborn, disrespectful child whose own mother wanted nothing to do with him."

James gasped, he felt like he was suffocating again. He panted heavily as he pulled his arms around his frame, trying to hold back his shakes. His mother was a topic he avoided.

Pushing back tears, he whispered, "You think its easy talking about my dad this way? Defending him against the people he says he loves and misses. Because it's not for your information, believe me if it wasn't for my dad I would be using a different set of vocabulary to tell you off. I… have to stay here. I want to be here when they find him."

They were all looking at him with sympathy minus his grandfather.

His grandfather approached him and suddenly gripped the front of his shirt in a tight hold. James panicked as the memory of the attack came to the front of his mind. He started thrashing around. Nothing was heard, not the soothing words from Katrina, not the insulting words that were coming from the older man. Nothing.

"ELLIOT HELP ME! ELLIOT!"

He was panicking and screaming at one moment and then it stopped. He felt his body sag when two strong arms encased him. He could barely make out the words that were being shouted over his head.

Elliot with his Brooklyn accent yelled, "Who the hell do youse thin' you are comin' in here friggin' scarin' the kid, his father was kidnapped and you go on and upset him? No, old man he's staying with me!"

James kept taking deep breathes. He repeated a mantra in his head. Inhale, exhale, inhale. He kept himself attached to Elliot.

Senior Huang said, "He is my grandson and I'm his guardian. We are his family and George would have wanted that."

Elliot tensed, "He's still alive and no he would have wanted his kid to be with someone he knows and trusts."

The older man snorted, "You mean one of his male friends? You are wrong, I would not allow that."

Elliot said, "Well you better believe it because I'm his guardian now."

The three adults gasped. The older woman who had kept silent during the whole meeting, muttered:

"You are with my George? A big man like you couldn't even keep him safe. I don't see why my son would have chosen you to be with him."

The old woman's words hit Elliot to the core. He blamed himself for George's kidnapping and it hurt him even more when others reminded him of his guilt.

He continued to hold the shaking teen, mostly to keep himself from thinking about past kidnappings that never ended well.

With a final glare from the older man, the small family left. He heard Katrina offer apologizes as she left.

Elliot whispered, "Hey kid, they're gone. You are going to be fine, so is your father."

**Whooo well that was long, sorry guys about not updating just school keeps me on my toes...hope you enjoy this! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys I'm not sure how many you guys are reading this but I hope you guys like this long chappy! I know I do! Sorry for some of the mistake my bad…but it was pretty long**_

Chapter 7 :

The Huang family left the precinct before muttering insults that were aimed at the detectives and James. Elliot led James back to the squad room. Olivia looked up from the file and rushed to kneel by the young teen's side when she saw James red face marked with trails of tears.

"Hey Buddy, what's wrong?"

Her inquiry was not heard when Stabler held James's hands in his own while coaching him to take deep breaths to calm himself. The teen began to slowly breathe at a normal pace.

Elliot sighed, "George's parents came and ended up getting James upset."

Olivia gently patted James on the arm before she asked:

"Did you get custody?"

James lifted his head to this and eyed Elliot with weariness in his eyes. Elliot met his gaze before smiling and nodded his head.

"Yeah, sorry buddy but I guess you you're stuck with me."

James gave a shaky laugh and gave a breath of relief. He scrubbed his eyes and slumped on the desk chair, the night was becoming more exhausting as it went on.

"Kid, I know that going back to your apartment doesn't sound like the most exciting idea but we got to get your clothes and school stuff."

After the kidnapping of his father, James had been taken out of school due to "frequent outburst, and lack of attention". He had settled in staying in the precinct and wearing the police department's sweats and hoodies.

James replied," School stuff? I don't think it matters, so what I'm only a few weeks behind on the homework. Believe me I can handle the work."

Elliot rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. He hadn't had a full night sleep since Georges kidnapping, and was running thing on patience.

"James, you are still going to school. Now Liv and I are going to go search the apartment. Who knows maybe we missed a little detail."

Elliot knew that whatever they found would have probably been detected already. The detectives and forensic team had searched every inch of the apartment and the only thing that was missing was the doctor himself.

"Are you feeling up to go or would it be better if we went alone?"

James had been asked that countless of times and James had responded that he was "too tired" but in reality he was terrified to set foot in the place he once called home.

The young teen knew another breakdown was inevitable and decided to stay back at the precinct.

Elliot understood his hesitation, and left the matter at that. The detective was about to leave with his partner when the Captain yelled his name and gestured him to come in his office.

He got an earful from the furious captain. James grandparents had been outraged and offended by the attitude and manner in which Elliot had shown to them. In the end, the Captain had begrudgingly apologized for his detective's behavior and that their offer was still standing if their grandson wanted to leave for a refiner place.

Olivia and Elliot left and made their way to the familiar route that led to George Huang's home.

It was a very upscale place for their standards, Elliot self- consciously thought of his own apartment. It wasn't as nice as George's but it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen that joined the living room.

The detective began going over the case report, there had definitely been forced entry. The lock on the door had been completely removed from its hinges. The neighbors had claim that doors slamming were common occurrences and reported that they heard nothing unusual except for that on the night of the attack.

He sighed when they parked in front of the building. Elliot gripped the steering wheel tightly with both of his hands.

Olivia said, "You alright, El? If you don't feel comfortable, we can come back tomorrow."

She noticed her best friend and partner take a deep breath and slowly began to let it out. He shook his head and stepped out of the car.

Olivia and Elliot entered the apartment, eyeing the yellow tape that surrounded the door. All past memories kept creeping their way into the front of his mind. The first time he met James, their first date, their first kiss. How he missed him.

He noticed that a lot of the debris had been cleaned and the furniture that had been destroyed during the attack, were no longer there. Empty spaces filled the sad empty home.

"James told me that he and George were at the kitchen table when they heard the doorbell."

Both detectives made their way through the large kitchen, they saw a dirty plate on the table with a glass half empty. In the corner of his eye, Elliot saw an open soccer bag that had all its contents strewn across the floor. The forensic team had searched everything in sight but could not find anything that could help them.

The only room that had shown signs of the attack was the living room. Elliot looked in every corner wondering if there was something missing. He was looking at a shelf covered in family pictures when he heard his partner call him.

"Hey El, we can definitely rule robbery out, unless George was keeping evidence that would pin the attacker to the crime, I don't see what the perp would want."

Elliot had pondered about the attack being a robbery gone wrong on the first days of the investigation. He knew George left all case files at the office, and he would occasionally bring home medical records but he didn't believe it would be enough information to turn a perp in for a crime.

"Liv the only thing valuable in this house is a violin that has been handed down from generation to generation. You think that could be a possible motive?"

Olivia was looking through some of the books in a bookcase when she replied, "We could have it checked out but beating a child and kidnapping a well-known Fed sounds pretty extreme for a robbery."

They continued their search through the apartment, both in their own thoughts.

Olivia has paused to admire a picture frame on a nearby desk that held a picture of James and George at what appeared to be a soccer game. The kid in the picture looked so carefree and happy, not like the kid at the precinct who barely smiled and hardly ever went out the walls of the building.

She was startled out of her thoughts, when her partner came out of a bedroom with a file in his hands.

"Olivia I think this was revenge." The female detective appeared at Elliot's side and looked over his shoulder at the files.

"What's that Elliot?"

Elliot pulled out one of the pieces of paper in the file and recognized his lover's neat handwriting. He read the notes:

"_Mr. Eric Carter exhibits aggressiveness, has a bipolar disorder, no regards for the rules. He is easily provoked, paranoid behavior, and in unstable to interact with family and/or others. The patient has threatened not only the fellow residents but as well as the doctors. His behavior would be disastrous if he left the institute."_

Olivia noticed the tightness around Elliot's jaw as if he was trying to yell in anger or punch a hole in a nearby wall.

He silently handed the file to Olivia and she continued to read through it, grimacing at the list of crimes that seemed to go on and on.

There were several accounts for violent assaults, sexual assaults, and molestation of several minors, and rapes. Olivia immediately thought of James and George, the fact that James had not be harmed in such a way was a relief and a miracle for her.

"Geez Elliot this guy is a sick bastard."

When she heard no response, Olivia lifted her head and saw her partner staring outside the window.

"Where did you find this El?"

"It was under his bed. It must have fallen because all the papers were messed up. Anyways I was always the paranoid one out of the two of us and I left him an approved gun in his bedside table, in case anything ever happened….and Liv it's not there."

The Irish detective sounded worried and guilt. Elliot was suddenly pacing the floor, rubbing his jaw the way he usually did when he was under great stress and pressure.

"Look Elliot maybe he moved it for James sake."

Elliot seemed have barely heard her when he continued:

"George is just so good, so pure, and now some sadistic, bastard has him. I seriously don't know how he does it."

Olivia was confused, "Does what exactly?"

She was startled at the pain in those dark blue eyes. The usual spark was dim, it usually was alive when George was near or James was talking to him about his day.

"How he continues to have hope continues to see the good in people. I have tried to be like him, you know think things through and be rational in situations. Right now I want to strangle anyone who knows this guys whereabouts but the side that George has influenced is telling me that we…we need a break and James needs to go home."

Olivia wondered how long it was going to take Elliot to finally take a break. She had seen him in the Crib, but he never slept. Elliot would merely make sure that James was alright and pace the floor. She walked over to Elliot and gave him reassuring pat on the back before she said:

"I think that is exactly what George would have said."

He nodded before giving the place a final look, until tomorrow that is. Elliot grabbed a duffel bag and James school messenger bag, before he began filling it will clothes and other necessities.

After he dropped Olivia off at her home, he went to pick up James. Elliot was surprised to discover James and Sim fast asleep at his desk, but saddened to see the teen's loose grip on one of the most recent photos of George.

Elliot knew James would not be happy about Sim not coming with them but he couldn't bring a puppy to the apartment, especially an untrained one. He gently as could picked the puppy up and gave it to a nearby Munch who groaned.

"Really Stabler is this how you view our relationship, me as a dog sitter?"

Stabler replied, "Come on buddy, he will keep you company and I trust you in taking care of Sim."

"Sim? What a ridiculous name!" replied Munch.

"As opposed to Munch?"

The older detective finally relented and agreed to take the dog in his care. Elliot returned to his desk where he saw James still fast asleep.

"Hey James, come on let's go home."

Elliot sighed when he heard the soft question.

"Dad is that you"

He softly replied, "Sorry kid…it's just me. I got some of your stuff so you can finally stop looking like a bum."

Elliot tried to lighten the heavy mood but it was done half heartily. He saw James rub his eyes fiercely before standing up. The detective offered him a duffel bag and noticed the hesitancy in James's eyes.

"Did you find anything Elliot?"

The voice was so soft and vulnerable, Elliot knew he had to give the teen some sort of assurance, that they were closing in on who kidnapped the doctor.

" It's possible that it could be an act of revenge, you see kid your father had the position in evaluating a criminal and what he said would determine if he should remain in jail or a mental ward. We think the suspect wanted to avoid both places and would avoid it by any means necessary."

James nodded in understanding, "Do you know who did it? Has this monster…has he… he…raped anyone before?"

There was desperation in the young teen's voice, hoping that his father was not in the clutches of someone who would stoop to such a level.

Elliot looked around, hoping for a distraction, anything to avoid having this conversation with the person who deserved answers more than anyone including himself.

"Look kid you're tired, I'm tired let's just go home."

Elliot was about to turn but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving any further.

In a furious voice, James said, " In case you have forgotten, I don't have a home anymore. I had it taken away just like I had my father taken out of my life."

James would have gladly gone home if it meant going to the place he had always felt safe and secure but where was that now?

Elliot took a step closer toward the angry teen before he replied, "Kid you will always have a home and maybe it's not how it was before but don't feel like you have nothing. Everyone here including myself wants you to feel safe."

James mumbled," Whatever I just want my dad and you don't want to tell me anything about the man who kidnapped him after he beat me near to death."

Elliot had, had enough; he could only have so much patience.

"James we are going to my apartment, end of discussion."

The teen took a firmer hold on his bag and brushed past Elliot toward the elevator doors.

They finally left the precinct and both suffered a very tense and quiet ride to Elliot's apartment. When they arrived, Elliot had given James a short tour of the apartment which ended with his new room.

It had a small but comfortable looking bed, a small bedside table with a lamp. When Elliot finally left him alone, James had thrown his duffel bag at the end of his bed and threw himself across the bed. He remained in that position for hours. He finally moved and turned on his back, determined to stay awake. He didn't want to sleep, sleep brought nightmares full of screams that rang in his ears, even when he woke up.

James wondered if at that very moment how his was father was doing and at the farthest corner of his mind, he wondered if his father was even alive.

_**Don't worry George will be in the next chapter! Bear with me fellow readers! P.s. do you guys know if George is coming back to the show?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rape scene you have been warned! Violence and all that!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except James! **_

**Chapter 8**

Deep in the darkest and grittiest park of Queens, an old abandoned warehouse stood. Its decrypted appearance suggested no one would risk their life to enter it at their own will. This building rarely had any passerbys, only the occasional homeless person who knew that it was a risk taking shelter in such a death trap.

Here in this building, in a cellar underground, laid a figure curled into himself as if he was trying to protect himself from the world. Every few seconds, a shiver would run across his body the dirty, ripped remains of his clothes gave little to protect him from the freezing temperatures.

In a far corner, was a worn out mattress with a tattered blanket thrown across it. 'It's too far,' thought George Huang as he lay sprawled on the cool floor. George had just spent twenty minutes crawling from the position his attacker had left him after beating him to unconsciousness. When he had finally woken up, George made to stand up but both of his legs were injured, so started his mission to crawl his way toward the small sanctuary that he had in this hell hole.

Now he lay in the middle of the room, where through a crack in the ceiling came a ray of light. George slowly began to asses the damage that has been inflicted upon him recently. He gave a grunt in pain when his hand made contact with his sore ribs.

'At least two broken ribs,' thought George. He slowly pulled up his ripped, blood stained sleeve and almost gagged at the site of his burned skin. His skin had recently been used as an ashtray. George whimpered as the cool air irritated the open wounds. The doctor let the sleeve fall over his arm and cautiously rolled onto his back, the cool floor relieved the throbbing pain on his back.

George opened his eyes, his left eye barely opened and the other was frantically looking at the shadows of the room. The doctor pleaded with any deity listening that_ he_ would was done for the day that tonight wouldn't involve doing…it.

He was purple and blue all over. The punches to his face and chest, the kicks to his back and stomach left him bruised and bleeding all over. The burns and lacerations covered random places of his body. They each throbbed painfully and George gulped down his uneasiness that was threatening to make him vomit.

All these abuses were better than the other form of torture. He remembered the first time it happened, the bruising grip on his thighs forcing him to open his legs when he fought back. The one thing he remembered the most was the horrendous pain he felt when _he_ raped him.

The doctor closed his eye, hoping for the peace and serenity that sleep used to offer. That hope was immediately crushed when he heard footsteps come from a distant. He was startled at the sound of the lock opening; George took in a shuddering breath and slowly began to let it out. 'Today I'm going to be raped and I can't do anything about it.'

"Hello Georgie, how's it going?"

The doctor couldn't see his face but he knew _he_ was nearby, lurking in the shadows.

During of the most brutal attacks, George had attempted to kick his attacker in the groin. He missed and it ended badly for the doctor. The doctor had struggled for breath when he felt two hands grab his throat. He believed his vocal chords had been damaged during the attack.

In a raspy voice, George responded, "Hello Eric."

The footsteps got closer and closer, George could finally see _his_ face. George gritted his teeth when he felt pressure on top of him. He opened his good eye only to see Eric straddling his hips with an evil smirk on his lips.

A hand was extended; George winced involuntarily at the action. When no blow landed, George's feeling of relief was replaced with one of disgusted. The hand began to tenderly stroke his bruised cheek.

"Don't frown baby, you're not as pretty as you are when you smile."

George made a stoic face but inside he was trembling, afraid of this strange, false affection.

Eric was a 5'7 foot man, with large broad shoulder, an attractive face, and dark grey eyes along with black shaggy hair. There was a tattoo of a snake on the side of his neck; it was usually what George stared at when he was on top of him. Eric licked his lips as he continued to slowly inch his hand down from Georges face to his chest.

"You see George, today I was out and I decided to pay a visit to a couple of your friends, Elliot and Olivia, right?"

George was breathing heavily as the hand ventured further down, in his mind the small psychologist was screaming, ' No, no, no, no stop STOP'. He knew if he said anything it would be much more violent and there was a part of him that really wanted to know if the detectives had any leads in his kidnapping.

"Well guess what George? It turns out that little Jamie is under your boyfriend's guardianship."

George's bad eye actually widened at the mention of his son's name. He gave a quick gasp, not from the news but from the sudden realization that this monster was keeping track of his son's life.

Eric chuckled, "Awe you miss your baby boy, don't you? Don't you? Answer me!"

A sudden vice grip around his chin made the doctor nod frantically. The sudden mood swings were terrifying and the doctor never knew when his attacker would go into rage. He tried to stifle a moan of pain from the bruise forming on his face.

Eric moved his hands down to George's hips and rolled his own against the terrified doctor. The moans and grunts of pleasure escaped Eric and the doctor could do nothing to stop him. George felt himself reacting to the stimulation and began whimpering as Eric biting and sucking his neck, he felt his pants being pushed down.

"You must think that your beautiful child is in safe hands, but baby he's not. Actually it would be quite easy to kidnap him, wouldn't you like that? You could have your son near you while I…"

He was interrupted.

"Don't you dare touch my son, I swear I will…"

He never finished his threat, George felt himself gripped tightly and screamed in pain.

"You like that Georgie?"

George heard the sick pleasure and arousal in his attacker's voice. It was going to happen and he could do nothing. His broken bones, lack of food and water weakened any attempts to fight back. But the one thing that kept him from fighting was the fear that this bastard would go after his son if he even thought about fighting back.

"I'm glad that you are learning not to struggle with me anymore. The threat about me having a meeting with your precious boy wouldn't have anything to do with this improvement, would it?"

George felt his attackers hard on and tried to focus on something else. He searched for a time where he was happy and everyone he loved was safe and sound. A time he wasn't being violated and abused like was at the present moment.

The small man eyed his rapist's hand wearily as it slowly descended out his view. George yelled in pain at the sudden intrusion. He knew he was bleeding by the sticky liquid running down the back of his thighs.

He screamed in a hoarse voice, "Stop, stop, just stop you sadistic bastard!"

_**Smack!**_

George was slapped so hard, he saw stars. Feeling dazed, he barely comprehended Eric getting himself ready, but he did feel the immense pain as he entered him without mercy. His back arched at the pain and he was screaming. The grunts coming from the man above only intensified as did his actions.

The screaming continued, no one heard him, no one heard the pleas for help, and no one was coming to his aid. It felt like days, when George finally regained consciousness. With his dim, almost lifeless eyes, he stared forlornly toward the ceiling. His eyes followed the cracks on ceiling while at the same time wondered when it would fall. His shield had failed him, the ability to remain emotionless had failed and now his attacker knew his weakness.

George whispered, "Where are you Elliot?"

**Whoa that was tough…not used to writing scenes where my fav character is hurt. So anyways tell me what you guys think! Thanks and Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well last chapter was a bit angsty! Here's a chapter basically about how Elliot and James are getting along. Enjoy! Please Read and REVIEW! **_

**Chapter 9**

James woke with a start. The young teen gasped as if he had been running laps for hours. He had just woken from a flashback that involved the attack. He shuddered as the screams from his father echoed in his ears.

"_Not him!"_

James crawled out of the cocoon he called a bed. His obsession with layers of blankets on top of him had brought him a small sense of comfort with the recent change of living arrangements. He saw a red light from the corner of his eye and immediately whipped his head around to get a clearer view.

"Talk about being paranoid," mumbled James to himself.

The alarm clock was flashing 6:30 am. The young teen wondered if his new guardian was awake. James made his way into the living room and was expecting it to be empty but there he was, Elliot talking on the phone. As James gave the busy detective a small wave, he heard the words, "school" and "could he get started right away."

James groaned in annoyance, he had panic attacks at during random moments of the day and as embarrassing as it was; he was okay with having the detectives' faun over him. On the other hand, the young teen wasn't too keen on the idea of having complete strangers and his friends see him in his condition. It would raise many questions. Many of the students would not look at him like a regular teen but the crazy kid that just about anything set him off.

James rolled his eyes at Elliot as he scribbled down the teachers' names and schedule. The detective raised an eyebrow in a way that said, "Lose the attitude you're still going to school." The young teen maneuvered himself around the small kitchen and made himself a simple breakfast.

Elliot entered the small area and sat himself on the opposite side of James before he gave a sigh.

"Elliot-!"

"Nah you do not get to negotiate your way out of this. Your…your father would not like knowing his only son was missing school."

The detective heard the harsh scrape come from the chair being moved abruptly away from the table. He looked up to see a furious expression upon James face.

"Well I wouldn't know he's not here to tell me.

The snarky tone was what set Elliot off, but at the same time brought a small smile on his face. George often spoke to him in that manner when he had said something ridiculous or what doctor deemed insensitive.

He stood up but backed away when James flinched at the sudden movement. Elliot felt guilt gnaw at his heart, the boy in front of him appeared smaller and vulnerable.

"Sorry but James you have to go to school, maybe learning something will take your mind off of things. It will also help you catch up with homework and whatnot."

James, recovering from a minor flashback, crossed his arms before replying, "I'm sorry but I thought you were trying to convince me to go, not flee from this very spot."

The detective sputtered, "Uh right well how about soccer? I'm sure you miss it."

James smiled at Elliot's attempt to convince him to go to school and decided to give the man a chance.

"Fine, I'll go but you have to promise to tell me anything you find out about my dad." There was silence between them, James stared at Elliot with his hazel colored eyes unwavering, and a deep determination set in them.

Elliot ruffled the teen's disheveled hair before he replied, "Yeah kid I promise you are too much like your father. Now go get ready."

A faint smile appeared on James face as he went back to his room to get ready. Elliot ran a hand across his tired face as the ache in his heart came back in full force. He missed George greatly, the similarities in the mannerism between the doctor and James were constant reminders that his lover was out there with a sadistic rapist. He tried to not show his distress and the affect George's kidnapping was causing him.

After twenty minutes, Elliot heard James come out his room. The young teen was dress in black jeans, black converses, and a blue, long sleeved shirt. Elliot did a double take; George had mentioned that James attended an academy that required its students to wear uniforms.

Elliot sighed, "James we're going to be late, get dressed in your uniform."

James shrugged on his messenger bad before he headed to the refrigerator to make his lunch.

"I don't have any uniforms, they are all back…at the apartment."

It was no lie that James missed his old room, the familiarity and comfort that he felt when he came from school. The young teen missed his father coming home at odd hours, even after a long day of work, George was still concerned if James had eaten or of he had, had a great day at school.

He appreciated what Elliot was doing, but James felt as if he was holding Elliot back from working on the case.

'Maybe going to school will let Elliot focus more on the case instead of worrying about him waiting to be comforted when these stupid panic attacks hit,' thought James while he was in the shower.

Elliot sighed. He really did not need this in the morning.

"Okay I guess I'll write you a note and you go pick out a presentable shirt, than tuck it in. You don't need to look like a total slob."

Elliot began writing the note as James made a simple sandwich for lunch. He didn't want to ask Elliot for money even though he usually bought lunch at school. The rich snobs laughed at those who brown bagged it. This along, with the lack of uniform would make him an easy target for the snobs and bullies.

'Oh joy,' thought James. He ran to his room and changed into a blue striped collar shirt. He glanced at himself in the mirror and resisted to urge to crawl back into bed and pretend it was a bad dream.

Elliot dressed in his usual suit hurried him out and into the car. He noticed the young teen fidgeting with his shirt and kept looking into his bag. Elliot kept giving the teen side before finally asking:

"Kid its school not a gala. You look fine now why the sudden worry about what you're wearing?"

James blushed at the attention he had unconsciously drawn upon himself. He tried to play it off.

"It's my first day back and I want to look somewhat decent. Some people actually care about their appearance."

Elliot laughed, "This is coming from the kid who wore baggy sweat for two weeks straight."

The detective was just teasing James; he knew the teen was a confident guy who brushed off peoples negative comments like a fly on a hotdog. But the teen beside was nervously biting his nails while at the same time glancing at his dirty shoes with distaste.

"James are you nervous about what the brats at school are going to think about your clothes?"

Elliot was expecting a scoff or a lewd remark about where the snobs could shove their fancy clothes in but he received silence instead.

In an exaggerated shock, Elliot said, "What? The cocky, cool Jameson cares what people think about him? Oh my God it's the apocalypse."

He heard a quiet "Leave me alone" from James and decided to stop the teasing. The detective assumed it was the first day jitters getting to him. They were arriving close to the school, Elliot whistled appreciatively at how large the campus appeared. The school practically screamed expensive. He wondered how his boyfriend could afford such a pricy school.

James noticed the awe expression on Elliot's face and remarked, "Careful Eliot with your mouth open, you might just choke on a fly."

Elliot chuckled, "Okay kid get out, learn something, and keep the smart aleck remarks to a minimum, a'ight?"

James saw the various cliques and groups around the courtyard and opted to avoid them by any means necessary. He had his group of friends but after the kidnapping, he had lost contact with them. James also knew that he had lost his chance in being part of the soccer team.

"I guess I'll see you later. I just want to say that thanks for taking me to this prison where adults call it school to make it less intimidating."

Elliot didn't respond, James had shut the door and was navigating his way through the sea of students.

The perceptive detective noticed how James seemed to hunch into himself when students got too close to him. Many students turned to look at the teen, mostly taking in his outfit. Elliot just about honked his horn when he saw a tall, bulky student run into James shoulder purposely. The teen didn't expect this and tripped over a backpack that was lying on the ground.

Elliot wondered if he should get involved but stopped when James stood up and yelled something at the laughing jock. The detective noticed how the jock stopped his laughing and charged at James.

The jock turned to face James, who was breathing heavily, and started telling him off. A crowd of students gathered around them, cutting Elliot's view from his boy.

"Are you serious brat? Unbelievable, school hasn't even started," mumbled Elliot. He got out of the car and bolted toward the crowd of students and pushed through them only to see it had been broken up by a fellow teacher.

He didn't see which teacher it was; the only worry was if James had had another panic attack. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw James being held back by a couple of soccer players. The jock left with his "posse" and James continued to glare at his retreating back.

The teacher who had been the one to break up the fight had brown hair and large green eyes. She looked well in into her late thirties. The expression she wore was of superiority.

"Hello you must be Elliot, we spoke on the phone." Tearing his eyes away from James, he turned to see the woman holding out her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Monroe I remember. I'm sorry about what just happened with James."

Mrs. Monroe made a hand motion at someone behind Elliot. In a second, James stood beside him with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Good morning James, I'm sorry to hear about your father. If there is anything we can do to make things easier just let us know, okay James."

The pitying tone in her voice almost made James roll his eyes but he instead plastered a fake smile on his face and replied:

"That means so much to me Mrs. Monroe, thank you."

Elliot nudged him in the back when the teacher looked away. Though in his mind he admitted that he did not like the woman, there was that superior expression on her face that was not like the one he often saw on his boyfriends face during a case. This expression on her face was because of the power she had and used to her own benefit.

She replied, "You're welcome James, but I know you are not completely healed from the ordeal you have suffered these past weeks, so I am not going to write you up for your lack of uniform and that outburst with Sebastian."

James hazel eyes widened before he said, "You think that fight between that moron and I was my fault?"

Elliot started, "James stop-."

"Language, Mr. Huang."

James took a deep breath in and released it slowly before he replied, "I was just walking to the attendance office and than he started to talk to me. He ran into me before he said…"

James paused; the expression on his face was suddenly of anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists like he was about to punch someone.

Elliot placed a hand on the teen's tense shoulder before he asked, "What did he say James?"

James shook his head; he didn't need to bring his school drama when his father was the one in real danger. The bell finally rang and everyone scurried to their classes.

Mrs. Monroe said, "We'll talk about this later James. Get to class, please."

James nodded and with a final wave to Elliot he entered through the doors of the school. Elliot and the teacher were left alone in the courtyard. He was about to leave when he heard his name called.

"Detective, I'm glad that James was able to stay with someone he knows well enough. You see James is very temperamental and those first weeks here after his father's kidnapping, he was quite a handful. And I just want you to be ready if anymore outbursts happen today."

Elliot nodded, "So you want me to be ready for a phone call from the school telling me that the kid screwed up and must be taken home. That's not very reassuring lady. I want my kid to be safe and happy here; so far I'm not getting that vibe from him."

The woman looked scandalized and pursed her ruby red lips at the detective's response. "Well just be prepared. Have a nice day, detective."

With that, the woman entered the school building without so much as glancing back at the angry detective.

Eliot shook his head as he took in the appearance of the school for the second time. He thought, 'Maybe this place is a prison, just with fancy designs and well dressed wardens.'

He finally left and headed for the precinct.

_**Guys I know it's like I'm jumping from one intense scene to another but don't worry this scene will be important with finding where George is! Be patient and thanks for the reviews and putting this fic in your favorites. I would love to hear more reviews thanks!**_


End file.
